Ginger Snap
by filmgrl13
Summary: What happens when a woman from House's past appears from across the country with someone important to her? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**A/N – **Reposting the chapters to try and clean it up a bit. I'd love to add another chapter, but I'm still stuck with this story. If anyone has any suggestions, they'd be much appreciated!! In the meantime, I'll keep thinking.

**Disclaimer:** My negotiating skills don't work on the layers, so the cast of House M.D. belongs to Fox.

**Ginger Snap**

**Prologue**

16 years, 9 months ago in California:

House and a woman hugged tightly outside, while a taxi cab was waiting.

"Oh Greg! I'll miss you so much! Can't you stay here?"

"You know I can't stay. I've got a job interview in Princeton, New Jersey," he paused, and sighed, "Wait a minute! Why don't you come with me?"

"I can't. You of all people should know I can't leave. . . ."

The taxi cab interrupted their conversation, "Hey man! Are you comin' or what?"

House snapped at the man, "Yeah, wait a minute," turned to the woman and said, "I guess this is really goodbye."

"I guess so. Goodbye, Greg!" the woman sobbed.

He pulled her closer, and kissed her. As he pulled away, he said, "Goodbye, Ariel."

With that, he climbed into the cab, and left. Leaving Ariel sobbing quietly to herself in the dark.

Today, California:

"Mom, why are we moving?" an almost-16 year old asked.

"I've told you many times, Ginger. There are many more job opportunities in New Jersey for me," her mother replied.

"Yeah, 'cause no one needs a caterer in L.A." her daughter muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing!" Ginger replied, and then said to no one in particular, "Don't you just love moving?"

Meanwhile, at the PPTH:

"Wilson, where's House?"

"I don't know, Cuddy. Did you try the pediatrics lounge?" he answered without looking up.

Cuddy sighed, "No, I didn't. I'll go check now. Thanks."

"No problem," Wilson replied.

As Cuddy closed the door, House leapt out from behind it and smiled at his best friend James Wilson, saying, "Thanks, buddy."

Wilson rolled his eyes and replied, "Remind me why I hid you? And lied to Cuddy for you?"

House just looked at him and said, in his best Spongebob voice, "Because we're the bestest of buddies!"


	2. New Part One

**A/N:** How do you think Ginger and her mom should meet the hospital staff and what should their last name be? Oh, and _Shop_ is her mother's new café and catering business.

**Chapter 1**

**New – Part One**

The next morning, an alarm clock woke Ginger up. She turned it off without opening her eyes.

For a minute, she was confused.

_It can't be 8 o'clock already…it just can't be…why am I on the floor?...oh, yeah._ It all came back to her.

The long flight across the country, waiting to rent a car, trying to find their new house, finding it, bringing their suitcases, sleeping bags, and book bags in.

She pulled herself out of the sleeping bag, grabbed some clean clothes, a toothbrush, hairbrush, and makeup out of her suitcase, and went in search of a bathroom.

Once she was dressed and groomed, she stood, staring in the mirror, wondering how the kids at school will react to her.

_Why did I tell mom I want to start right away?_

"Honey!" her mom called from downstairs, "Are you sure you don't want to just help me with the shop today?"

_Oh, that's why. _"Yeah! I'm sure!" she replied.

She knew she should move, but she couldn't. It was like she was hypnotized by her reflection.

The waist-length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, the long, lean frame, and the clear blue eyes, full of curiosity and always searching for deeper meanings.

"What are you doing?" her mom said, suddenly appearing at the doorway.

Ginger snapped out of her trance. "Oh, uh, nothing."

"Then let's get moving, you don't want to be late."

"You're right," Ginger sighed.

So with one last glance at her outfit, a black rolling stones tee, blue jeans, and sneakers, she left for school.

But before she made it out the door, her mom called, "Don't forget: Shop after school! Oh, and since we sent our belongings ahead of us, they should be here today! Have a great first day!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginger's first teacher, of course, wanted her to introduce herself.

While walking to the front of the room, she thought of a few comments she can make to the class. With a twisted smile on her face, she began speaking.


	3. New Part Two

**Chapter 2**

**New – Part Two**

"In the interest of saving time, I am Ginger Price. You can ONLY call me Ginger. I am a new student from California. I was actually FORCED to move here and to come here today. I am BORED in school, since I am practically a genius. No, I will not tutor any of you, since you all look and smell like monkeys. Now, who wants to be my friend?"

She paused, the smile on her face growing bigger and more twisted as everyone sat stock-still.

"And who would rather I drop this class?" Suddenly all hands were slightly raised.

"Okay then." Ginger then glanced at her new teacher, and saw that familiar look. She then turned back to the class and continued.

"If anyone changes their mind, I will be in the principal's office." She started for the door.

The teacher suddenly spoke up, "Marcia Owens."

The girl stood up. "Show Miss Price the way to the Principal."

As this girl, Marcia, looked at Ginger, an intrigued look crossed her face. As she started to move towards the new and bored-looking girl, she replied, "Sure, Mrs. Barnes."

And they both left.

As they were walking down the hall, they eyed each other, taking everything in. Marcia smiled warmly at Ginger, and as a reply, a small smile formed on her lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ariel Price had arrived at her new café. After taking a deep, excited breath, she stepped inside.

The smile on her face disappeared as her mouth dropped. Thoughts started racing through her mind.

_Oh my goodness! This is much worse off then I thought! I need to paint EVERYTHING! I need to put in new appliances, lighting, and floors. _

_I'm going to need to buy new tables and chairs. I'm going to need new EVERYTHING! _

As she calmed down, she started to get excited rather than horrified.

_Well, I can make everything just as I like. This could be fun. A real project for Ginger and me to work on! Who knows, maybe this will straighten her out?"_

Her thoughts were disrupted as her cell started to ring. She checked the caller id, and sighed.

It was the school. _Ginger! It's not even NOON!_ She answered the phone.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side was a deep voice that must have been the principal.

"Ms. Price?" she heard him say.

"Yes? What has Ginger done?" she asked as she prepared herself for the worst.

"Your daughter made a nice little speech to her first class this morning."

Ariel closed her eyes. "What did she say?"

"Well, the speech included her saying that she was forced to move here and that her classmates look and smell like monkeys."

Ariel, with her eyes still closed, shook her head. "How much trouble is she in?"

The principal sighed, "Well, seeing as this was her first offense, and she didn't really do any harm, she received a warning. However, if this disruptive behavior continues, she will have to be suspended."

"I see. Thank you for calling me."

"You're welcome, Ms. Price." With that, they hung up.

After taking a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes and looked around. _We are going to have a long talk when she gets here._


	4. The Principal

**A/N – **I felt bad for not actually putting up another chapter, I'm still at a loss as to what should happen next, but here's one featuring the walk, and visit, to the principal's office.

**Chapter 3**

**The Principal**

_Hmm. This girl, what was her name again? Mary, Marcy, Marie, Marcia, that was it! Marcia doesn't seem to be too intimidated by me. She has some potential to be my friend. _

Ginger quickly looked over her silent companion on their long walk to the principal's office.

_Hm. White button down shirt. Nice pair of jeans. Comfortable, but boring, shoes. Not bad. She's not bothering me with a load of questions or cowering in my wake, either. _

_Damn, where is that stupid office? In Maine?_

"No, just on the other side of the school," Marcia answered calmly, "And I'd watch my language around the principal."

Apparently Ginger had spoken her last thought. "Right," she replied in a bored voice.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the office. Marcia led her inside, where the secretary looked up.

"Miss Owens, what are you doing here?" the older woman, who wore too much make-up for Ginger's taste, asked.

"Mrs. Barnes asked me to show our new student, Ginger Price, to the office," was her simple response.

The secretary smiled at the girl, and sent her back to class. She told Ginger to sit down as the principal was in a meeting for the next few minutes.

_Man, I'm bored. What a boring office. No decoration or anything. Blah, blah, blah. I wonder how long this is going to take._

After approximately thirty seconds of waiting, she started tapping her fingers. The secretary glanced at her, annoyed, and coughed. Ginger ignored her and continued tapping.

Finally, after ten minutes of waiting, the principal walked into the room. The secretary let out an audible sigh of relief.

The man gave a chuckle, and said, "Rough day so far, Mrs. Addams?"

"There is a Miss Ginger Price waiting to see you. Mrs. Barnes sent her down."

He looked over at Ginger, smiled warmly, and asked her to accompany him to his office.

Once they were both settled, he asked her why she was sent to him.

"Well, the teacher asked me to introduce myself, and I did," she replied.

With a raised eyebrow, he asked her to elaborate.

"Well, I might have mentioned the fact that I didn't want to move in the first place and that I am practically a genius."

The principal knew there was more to the story, and gave her the I-know-there's-more look, but was surprised when she stared right back.

After a minute or two, he gave up the stare, and said, "Why don't you tell me what else you said, because we both know that's not why you're here."

Ginger gave a big, theatrical sigh and told him, "Well, I may, or may not, have mentioned something about the class, oh, I don't know, looking and smelling like monkeys?"

"Is that all?" he asked her. She simply replied, "Yes."

The principal sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose saying, "You may go back to class now."

Ginger grinned, and said, "Aww, and I was having so much fun," before leaving.

After making a quick call to Ginger's mother, he went to the outer office to grab some coffee.

Glancing at Mrs. Addams, he spoke, "I highly doubt that was the last we'll see of her."


	5. Punishment

**A/N – **Very short filler chapter. Next chapter, we'll see House and the team re-enter the picture.

**Chapter 4**

**Punishment**

Seven and a half hours of classes, three more trips to the principal's office, and one hour of detention later Ginger left the school. She walked the ten blocks to _Shop_ very slowly, knowing that she was going to be in trouble.

Sure enough, as soon as she walked through the doors, Ginger could hear her mom shouting from the back room.

"We need to have a serious talk young lady!"

Ginger rolled her eyes, and muttered a curse under her breath. A minute later, her mom appeared.

Wiping her hands dry on a rag, she told Ginger to have a seat.

"Where? In case you haven't noticed, there's no chairs," was the girl's answer.

"Don't be smart with me. On the floor, now." They both sat. After taking a deep breath, her mom continued to speak.

"Your first day of school, and you get four trips to the principal's office and detention for two weeks! What was the first thing I told you? Hm? I told you to _behave_ for at least the first week. You promised me that, remember?"

Ginger refused to meet her mother's gaze as she muttered, "I don't know…I guess."

"You broke your promise to me, Ginger. You're going to spend the next two weeks scraping the old wallpaper off the walls and painting them white. And if you can't stay out of trouble at school, then we can add to your list of duties."

Ariel stood up, and motioned for her daughter to do the same.

"Yes ma'am," was Ginger's reply as she saluted her mother.

She was about to leave when her mother added, "Starting today. Supplies are still in the kitchen."


	6. First Client

**A/N – **Now we're getting some House and his team. I wanna thank **momsboys** for coming up with the idea(s) for the second half of this chapter, and for reviewing in general.

**Chapter 5**

**First Client**

_Two and a half weeks later:_

Well, Ginger did it. Kind of. She did go two weeks without getting in too much trouble, but she still talked back to the teachers (making smart remarks, of course), not doing her homework, and tormenting some of her poor classmates.

In two and a half weeks, _Shop_ was ready to open. Ariel was good at moving things along at a fast pace. The main area was an off-beat café area. There were small, round wrought-iron tables with two to four matching chairs each.

The walls were white, with all different shades of all kinds of colors swirled in no particular pattern. The floor was made up of classic black and white tiles. The counter matched the walls, and a display case for baked goods sat next to it.

The lighting in the main area came from several sets of fixtures where the wires ran inside metal bars, forming squares, with a small light in each corner.

The kitchen held brand-new state of the art appliances, and was fully stocked. A huge coffee machine sat on a second counter behind the first. And finally, the staff was all hired.

In two and a half weeks Ginger became friends with Marcia. The first time she brought her over to help, Ariel decided that she was a wonderful young girl. She had shoulder-length blonde hair that had a slight curl, and big hazel eyes, and she dressed a bit conservatively, which was fine with her.

Yes, Ariel thought that Marcia would do her daughter a world of good.

Of course, after a few days, the girls seemed to be inseparable. Ariel had met with the Owens, and the three adults too had become fast friends. Marcia's parents saw no problem with their daughter spending the afternoons at the café, seeing as they both worked late anyway.

Everything was perfect, and _Shop_ would be opening its doors for the first time tomorrow.

The phone rang, which wasn't surprising, as they had been getting calls all week asking when they'll be opening.

The girls were occupied with their homework, so Ariel answered. "Hello? This is Ariel Price."

"Yes, hello? Is this _Shop_?" a woman's voice asked.

"Why, yes it is. We will be opening tomorrow at 7 am sharp." Ariel told the lady.

However, instead of thanking her and hanging up, she continued, "Yes, my name is Lisa Cuddy, I'm the Dean of Medicine at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I'm calling because in one week, we will be hosting a major medical conference, and we'd like you to cater."

She was startled at the request, but delighted by it all the same. "Mrs. Cuddy-"

"Dr. Cuddy," she interrupted.

"Dr. Cuddy, I'm delighted at your request, and accept. _Shop_ would love to cater your conference. When can we set up a meeting?"

She could hear some ruffling of papers on the other end, and waited patiently for her to speak again.

"I know that it is terribly inconvenient, what with opening your café, but I only seem to be free tomorrow afternoon. Is there any way you could make it?"

Ariel bit her lip for a moment, thinking. "What time, Dr. Cuddy?"

"4 o'clock," was the reply.

With an inward sigh, she spoke, "I suppose I can do that. I don't see why not."

"Good. I'll see you at 4 sharp then, Ms. Price," Cuddy said, sounding relieved.

"4 sharp," she repeated before they hung up.

Ginger glanced up, saying, "So you're going to open this place tomorrow, _and_ take on your first client here who needs everything done in a _week_?"

With a deep breath, Ariel replied, "I guess so."

The next day had been going smoothly. They have been getting a great turn out all day, and not one call from Ginger's principal.

After school let out, Ginger and Marcia walked into the café, a bit surprised at how many people were there.

Ariel had been getting ready to go to her meeting with Dr. Cuddy when she spotted the girls. She cursed in her head, realizing that it might not be the best idea to leave them (Ginger) alone here with all the new customers and staff not yet used to her antics.

With a sigh, she went up to the girls, and told them they were going with her.

She piled the girls in the car, and left for the hospital. When they reached their destination, they went inside.

Ariel was wondering what she would do with her daughter and friend, when she saw a sign for the cafeteria. She gave them some money to get a snack or drink.

After watching her mom go into the office, Ginger saw Marcia start to head over to the cafeteria. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked her friend.

Marcia looked over at her, and said (a bit confused), "Um that way?"

"Uh-uh," Ginger shook her head, "We're going exploring." With that, she grabbed Marcia's hand and led her to the elevators. When one arrived, they got in with the only other person, a new-looking nurse.

Grinning an evil smile, Ginger started making animal sounds, stopping and looking innocent when the young women turned to look at her. Marcia just ignored her.

The lady got off at the first stop, the third floor. Deciding that this was as good of floor as any, Ginger pulled her friend with her.

Ginger was talking animatedly to her about her latest plan to prank Mrs. Barnes (while walking backwards) when she bumped into someone.

Whirling around, she saw it was some old guy, who used a cane and needed a shave. He glared at her, telling her to watch where she's going.

With a short fuse herself, Ginger was about to snap back when she felt Marcia put a hand on her shoulder. She remembered that she really didn't need to get into trouble with whoever's her mom's client.

The elevator dinged, doors opening, and three people, two men and a woman walked out and over to the cane-man.

"House, the patient is…who is that?" the cute man with an Australian accent asked.

She couldn't help but snort. The man, House, glared at her, and demanded to know what's so funny.

"Well, who's ever heard of a name as dumb as House," she said with a smile. Marcia was behind her, trying hard not to smile.

House glared even more menacingly, asking, "Oh yeah? Well, what's your name then?"

He was completely aware that his team was watching, and that Wilson had just appeared around the corner, most likely to talk to him.

Ginger smiled even wider, saying, "Ginger Price. And, before you say anything, I'd rather be named that then House, I mean, seriously, that sounds more like a password to a three year-old's secret fort."

His team and Wilson stared at him, waiting to see what his reaction would be. To everyone's surprise, he burst out laughing.

"That's a good one kid. How old are you?"

Ginger was miffed that he was laughing, and answered grumpily, "I'll be 16 in a week and a half, what's it to you, old man?"

That earned her a nudge from Marcia. Still chuckling, House looked her over. Pretty tall, dark hair, long face, blue eyes.

He said, "That was a good one, kid."

Still frowning, she muttered, "I'm not a kid."

Smiling, House said, "Sorry? Couldn't hear ya."

Ginger was pretty mad, and she said (practically yelling), "Damn it, I said I'm NOT a kid!"

Wilson and the others were still watching House, thinking he'd gone crazy when everyone heard someone shout, "Ginger Anna Price!"


	7. Realizations

**Chapter 6**

**Realizations**

Ginger visibly slumped at the sound of the voice, her anger waning. A second later, two women walked around the corner.

The first woman, dressed in a business dress, with her dark curls down around her shoulders, was obviously Dr. Cuddy.

The second woman, with sandy blonde hair halfway down her back, a small button nose, and clear green eyes dressed in nice black slacks and a dark green top, was obviously Ariel Price.

"I told you to watch your mouth!" she said angrily at her daughter.

"Sorry mom," was the mumbled reply.

Wilson and House's team were looking back and forth between the two Price women, while House's eyes were stuck on the mother.

Ariel, suddenly aware of the others, looked around apologetically before her gaze met House's.

Her eyes went wide, as she said, "Greg? Greg House?"

Everyone looked to him as he replied, "Ariel."

There was silence until Cuddy spoke up, "You two…know each other?"

Ariel looked to Cuddy. "Know each other? We used to date," she looked over at House, "But that was a long time ago."

After another moment of silence, in which Ginger kept looking between the two adults bewildered, Cuddy spoke up again.

"Well, I hate to break up this little love fest, but Wilson, I need paperwork. Chase and Cameron, you can help out in the ER. Foreman and House, clinic duty."

She then turned to Ariel, "If you have all the information you need, I have some paperwork that needs to be done." She then turned and walked off.

Everyone except House and the Prices left. Ariel had been glaring at her daughter, turned her gaze to House.

The man had been staring thoughtfully at Ginger before shifting his eyes over to Ariel with his epiphany look on his face.

Ariel spoke first, "Girls, why don't you go down to the cafeteria, like I told you to do before."

Ginger whined, "Aw, mommy, do we have to? I wanna watch you and daddy fight." She did not miss the shock that quickly passed on her mom's face at the word "daddy".

She grinned, "So I'm right? He's my dad?" Ginger then frowned, and added, "Is that why we left sunny California for this place? So you could reconcile with _him_?" She jabbed her thumb at House.

"Just GO!" Ariel's tone sent the girls flying towards the stairs, since elevators wouldn't get them away fast enough.

She then turned to House, who led her into his office. He silently walked over to his desk chair, sat down, put his leg up, and started playing with the red tennis ball.

"So, are we right? Am I…" he trailed off.

"Ginger," she supplied.

"Lovely name. Ginger's father?"

Ariel sat down and refused to look at him. "Yes. I didn't find out I was pregnant until about a week after you left."

"And you couldn't bother to call me," he replied, as a statement rather than a question.

Ariel glanced at him before looking away, "I knew you really wanted and needed this job, and I didn't want to leave California at the time."

He stopped playing and sat up straight. "So why _did_ you come here of all places?"

"I remember you said it's a great town, and to be honest, I didn't think that you would still be here after all this time," came her reply.

"I'll have you know I've survived three regime changes here. They know I'm too good to lose," he said indignantly before turning serious.

"How long have you been here?"

"Almost three weeks. I just opened a café and catering place today," was her soft response.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Are you?" she asked innocently.

"Well, if you mean besides the hook-" he started before seeing her face, "No, I'm not."

She looked up at him. "Me neither."

House leaned back, saying, "So the kid's really mine? Well, I can tell you I never expected this. What am I supposed to do now? Teach her to play catch, help her with her homework, tuck her in at night?"

Ariel looked surprised, before smiling. "She already knows catch; she never does her homework unless I force her to; and I haven't tucked her in since she was a baby."

"Oh, so I guess I'm supposed to be there to scare off the boys who want to date her," he replied jokingly, only Ariel took it as sarcastic.

She got up angrily, saying, "No, don't worry about it, Greg. You don't have to do anything. In fact, I don't want you to go anywhere near her. Do you understand me?"

House was hurt, but he hid it behind an amused expression, before leaning over to look around her.

She turned around to see Ginger and Marcia, one holding a candy bar, the other a banana, both with looks of shock on their faces.

Ariel looked up at her daughter (seeing as while her daughter is 5'10", she herself is only 5'4") and said, "Doctor House was just asking about you, and now it's time to leave."

Ginger looked over at House, still seated at his desk. "But wait a minute, I have a few questions for my da…" she stopped before finishing the word "dad" at the look her mom gave her.

Her expression became dark. "Now wait a minute, I don't care if you have a problem with him, he's my dad and you can't stop me from talking to him."

The look on Ariel's face was deadly. "You want a bet, young lady? Now go out to the car. NOW!" she added as Ginger was about to protest.

Marcia started to move towards the door, but Ginger stood her ground. When Ariel realized that her daughter had no intention of moving, she grabbed the girl's arm roughly and dragged her towards the door (which was no easy feat).

"Come along, Marcia," she said before the three disappeared from House's sight.

The ride back to _Shop_ was deathly silent, with Ginger glaring at her mother, who was grasping so hard at the steering wheel her knuckles were white.

Marcia just looked back and forth between them, before sighing and leaning back. She knew that once Ginger could get away from her mom, she was going to have to listen to a _lot_ of complaints.

Meanwhile, House went to talk to Wilson. Discovering that his door was locked, he took the alternate route through the outdoor balconies, before entering Wilson's office.

Without looking up, Wilson said, "I really need to get that lock fixed."

House sat down, and started twirling his cane when he said, "We dated for a while when I was working out in California. Turns out that girl, Ginger I think it was, is my daughter."

Wilson looked up. "Whoa, wait a minute. Are you serious? That girl is really your daughter?"

Rolling his eyes, House replied, "Come on, Wilson. She looks like me, dresses like me, and acts like me. Besides, her mom told me it's true."

"So what are you going to do?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Nothing. You're not going to be a part in your own kid's life?" Wilson asked incredulously.

"Mom doesn't want me to."

"Okay, but do _you_ want to." House gave him a look. Wilson tried again.

"It's a simple question, House. Do you want to know your daughter? If not, then forget this ever happened. If you do, then you're going to have to figh-" Wilson stopped as House got up to leave.

As soon as the door shut, Wilson sighed. "Alright then."


	8. Parent Talk

**A/N - **It's a bit shorter than the last few chapters, but the next one should be longer.

**Chapter 7**

**Parent Talk**

As soon as the car stopped moving, Ginger was out and running. Marcia took her time following her friend, knowing exactly where she was heading. During a break from scraping wallpaper, the girls had discovered a way to get onto the roof of the café.

It had then become their secret hangout; it was where they disappeared to when they needed a break. Not even Ginger's mom knew how to get up there.

It would be hard to spot them up there, too, since nobody thinks to look on the roof of a building.

Several minutes later, Marcia climbed up and over the edge of the roof. Jumping down from the ledge, she spotted Ginger pacing angrily. She calmly walked over, and took a seat.

"Who does she think she is, telling my dad he has no right to see me? I'm mean, he's my dad. Anyone with eyes could see that."

Marcia spoke calmly, "I'm sure your mom has her reasons, even if they aren't obvious to you."

Ginger stopped pacing. "It's just…swear you won't tell _anyone_ what I'm about to say."

"Ging-" She interrupted her friend, "Swear!"

"All right, all right, I swear I won't tell anyone what you're about to say."

Ginger smiled. "Good. I've always kinda wished I had a dad. And now I've found him, and I can't see him or talk to him. Man, I hate this! No one understands how I think, they all just think I'm lazy, a slacker who doesn't care, blah blah blah. What if he actually understood? I mean, I have to get my thought process from somewhere, right?"

By this point, Marcia just nodded her head, pretending to listen. Sometimes it was best to just let her babble for a while.

But not too far into Ginger's long, mainly pointless speech, they were interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle.

The two girls, being the teenagers they are, ran to the ledge at the front of the shop, and looked down. According to Ginger, they saw a 2005 Honda CBR1000RR Repsol Replica pull up to the curb in front of the café.

The man riding it took off his helmet, got off, and pulled out his cane, and hobbled into the place. Ginger, with her eyes wide, ran to the other side of the roof, hurled herself over the ledge, and climbed down as fast as she could (okay, so she slid down most of the way).

Marcia followed her as fast as she could, which would never be close to Ginger. The girl in question ran through the storage room, through the kitchen, and hurled herself through the doors into the main area before skidding to a stop.

"Nice entrance, kid. I'd give it a nine out of ten," the man told her, smiling.

Ariel, who was in the kitchen, saw the girls run through, and walked into the main room.

"Greg," was all she said (which sounded more like a statement than a question).

House looked over at Ariel and his face dropped. He said, quite seriously, "We need to talk."

Ariel, who had enough time to think about what she said, nodded before replying, "Not here. Let's go to my office."

She led him through a door on the opposite side of the wall than the door to the kitchen. Ginger made to follow them, to eavesdrop obviously, when Marcia put her hand on her friend's arm, as if to say leave them alone.

Although she wanted to protest and eavesdrop anyway, she had seen the look on her mom's face. And she knew that if she was caught listening in, she'd be in humongous trouble.

So instead, she allowed herself to be led back to their hangout.

Ariel sat down behind her desk while House took one of the two seats in front of it. She opened her mouth to speak, but he held up his hand.

"No, Ariel. It's my turn to talk. You took what I said earlier the wrong way. I was only joking. I really do want to be a part of Ginger's life. When I think back about my father, I can't come up with anything good.

I don't want her to think of me and remember that I wasn't there for her at all. I know I've missed out on almost sixteen years of her life, but I refuse to miss out anymore. If I have to take this to court to be able to see my child, then damn it I will."

There was a moment's silence before Ariel spoke. "I realize I was harsh before. It wasn't until later that I realized you were joking. You don't need to take this to court, you can see her. It might even do her some good.

I never could get through to her; she's so much like you, Greg. Maybe you'll be able to. I was going to call you later to apologize."

She handed him a piece of paper. "This is our home address, home phone, and cell phone numbers. You can take her out some days after school; maybe even take her for the weekend sometimes. Lord knows I could use a break from her once in a while."

They both smiled softly. House spoke up, "So, when's her birthday?"

"In a week and a half."

He looked thoughtful. "What does she want for her birthday?"

Ariel replied, "Apparently, a video camera, a new drum set, and a new hockey stick."

"Field hockey or ice hockey?" House asked curiously.

"Ice hockey. I'm so afraid she'll break something."

House grinned while asking what she got her. Ariel told him she got Ginger several books, since she loves to read, a new game for her gameboy, and a jean jacket.

House nodded before standing up and moving to the door. "Bye, Greg," he heard her say. "Bye," he replied before leaving.

As he picked up his helmet, he looked up at the roof and shouted, "Bye Ginger!"

Eyes wide, Ginger whipped her head over the ledge to see her father staring back up at her. House chuckled, put his helmet on, and left.

Deciding that he was already out, he may as well do a little shopping. So he drove to the mall. He ended up buying three gifts for his daughter, and he knew she would love them. He told the stores that he would pick them up another time, when he had a car.

Glancing at his watch, he decided to just go home. His team would call if they needed him.

Ginger was shocked that her father, who she had known for less than two hours, knew where she was. Nobody, _nobody_ could think to look up at the roof. So how come he can?


	9. Wishes

**Chapter 8**

**Wishes**

It was officially Ginger's sweet 16. Only seeing as she only has one friend, and it was a Saturday, Ariel let Marcia come over to the house, and agreed to let her sleep over.

Ariel tried hard to make a _somewhat_ normal party. In the backyard, she put out navy blue tablecloths on the two picnic tables, pulled out the grill, and hung matching navy streamers on the fence.

She invited some of her employees that were not too intimidated by her daughter, as well as House and his friend, Wilson.

The girls were upstairs in Ginger's room hanging out until they could go outside. Ginger knew what her mom was trying to do, but could not see how this day could _not_ be a disaster.

Anyway, after the guests had arrived, the presents were stacked on one table, and plates, cups, sodas, and chips were on the other. Ariel turned on the music, and Wilson (admitting to being a pretty good cook) manned the grill.

Satisfied that everything was perfect, she called Ginger and Marcia outside. When Ginger stepped outside, everyone said "Happy Birthday!"

She took in the whole scene before her, with one eyebrow raised. Marcia elbowed her in the side and she realized she should say something. "Um, thanks?"

"Burgers on the grill!" Wilson told everyone. With a deep sigh, Ginger went first in line to get her burgers (she always ate two).

Once everyone had some food, there was an awkward silence. Ginger hated that her mom invited her employees to her birthday "party".

After everyone had finished the food, Ariel told Ginger to put on the blindfold she was holding.

"Do I have to?" she whined, but as soon as she saw the look on her mom's face, she snatched it and put it on.

Next thing she knows, the blindfold is pulled off as everyone sings happy birthday. Several people told her to make a wish, and blow out the candles, so she did. Everyone clapped, and her mom handed her the knife to make the first cut.

The good news was that it was blue velvet cake, her favorite. So, at least she could think back on today and remember one good thing.

The cake disappeared fairly quickly, the birthday girl having four slices herself (House could only manage three).

Before Ginger could even take a moment to breath, her mom dragged her over to the table with the presents. Knowing that this will take a while, because her mom insists that she open the gifts slowly, and personally thank each person afterward, she sighed deeply.

So she started opening the presents. First, from all her mom's employees, was a gift card to Target. Whoopee.

Next, from Wilson, her dad's friend, was fifty bucks. Not bad from a guy she doesn't know at all.

From Marcia, a stack of CDs she'd been wanting for ages. Just like a friend to know that.

Her mom gave her a cool jean jacket, some numbers game for her gameboy, and several books. She was thankful for the jacket, since it's cool out, and the books since she was bored with the ones she already owned.

Finally, Ginger got to her dad's gifts. The first gift was long and skinny. Upon opening it, she saw two professional hockey sticks. "Oh, wow! These are amazing!"

The second gift, which was in a square box, turned out to be a really cool black helmet. "Does this mean I get to ride on your motorcycle?" She asked.

House grinned and nodded while her mother turned pale.

The final gift was heavier. It was in a big, rectangular box. House really hoped she'd like it, because it cost a nice penny. When she finally unwrapped the paper, she found a box for a brand-new electric guitar and amp. She screamed, and ran and threw her arms around her dad, saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've always wanted to play the guitar!"

House smiled, and actually hugged her back. He told her that as a bonus, he would be teaching her. Ginger was so happy, her cheeks hurt from smiling, which never happened.

After the party ended, everyone except Marcia and House had gone home. The only reason House was still here was because she begged her mom to let him stay for dinner.

Ginger and Marcia moved all of her gifts to her room. House stayed outside, and, feeling cheery, helped Ariel clean up the mess.

After they had finished, they both went inside. House decided to brave the stairs, because he wanted to see his daughter's room. Meanwhile, Ariel was in the kitchen, ordering Chinese for dinner.

When House reached the top of the stairs, he saw a big, open room that held two couches, an old TV, a PS3, an air hockey table, and a worn-out drum set. He smiled. Oh, how he could get used to this place.

He looked to the other side of the room, and saw three doors. The one in the middle must be a bathroom. The one to the right was probably a guest room. The one to the left, however, he knew had to be Ginger's.

The door had a huge metal sign that read "Parental Warning: Explicit Lyrics". He knocked, and the door opened.

Ginger wasn't surprised to see him standing there. She'd been wondering how long it'd take him to come up. She stepped aside and let him in.

The first thing he noticed was that the walls were painted navy blue. Must be her favorite color. They were also covered with posters for bands, movies, and hockey, and also with more random pictures.

There was a queen sized bed pushed into the far left-hand corner, with a navy tie-dye comforter on top, with matching pillows. He noted that the bed was not made.

Next to the bed was an old wooden nightstand, which held an alarm clock and tons of pictures on top. On the bottom shelf there were messy stacks of books.

At the foot of her bed was now her new guitar. In the far right corner was the closet, which was open with clothes spilling out.

Next to the closet was a dresser. Two drawers were not closed all the way, and the top was a mess of make-up, books, and hockey gear.

To House's left, in the corner, was an old wooden desk. It seemed to be a set. The desk held the biggest mess.

Piles of CDs, a boom box, a laptop, an iPod, tons of books, papers, her gameboy and games, pens, and more.

Finally, on the floor there was a matching navy rug, and more clothes and books lying here and there.

House grinned. This was definitely _his_ daughter.

Just then the doorbell rang, and everyone ran (except for House) downstairs. They all ate in a surprisingly comfortable silence.

When everyone was done, the girls ran back up to Ginger's room, and House once again helped clean up.

"You really don't have to do that," Ariel said.

"I know," was his reply. "Tell me about her."

"What do you mean, Greg?"

House sighed. "I want to know what I've missed out on. Good times, bad times, funny times, serious times. From when she barely started to walk to now. I need to know."

Ariel nodded. As soon as they finished cleaning up, she poured them each a glass of wine, and led him into the living room.

She pulled out a scrapbook. She sat down, and motioned for House to join her. They started going over the book.

Ginger had placed a DVD into her laptop, and the girls relaxed on her bed while it started to play.

By the time the movie ended, it was really late, and the girls were getting sleepy.

By the time they finished going over the scrapbook, it was really late.

Marcia crawled into bed, and asked Ginger what she wished for before drifting to sleep.

House and Ariel had finished the bottle of wine, and stared into each other's eyes.

Ginger, who had also crawled into bed, gazed at the stars through her open window. The last thought that crossed her mind was _for Mom to take back Dad._

House and Ariel leaned closer and closer, until their lips met in a slightly drunken, passionate kiss.


	10. Discussions

**A/N – **Alright, here's chapter nine. Warning: Kind and gentle House. I'm sad to say that I'm out of ideas for this story, so there will only be one more chapter.

**Chapter 9**

**Discussions**

_House and Ariel leaned closer and closer, until their lips met in a slightly drunk, passionate kiss._

After a minute, Ariel suddenly pushed House away. Startled, he asked her what's wrong.

"I can't do this, Greg. I just can't," she told him.

House frowned, "Why not?"

"I can't do this because of Ginger."

His frown deepening, he asked, "How is this because of Ginger?"

Ariel looked down, trying to blink back tears. "I want this, Greg. I want it so bad, but I can't hurt Ginger." She saw the confused look on his face and continued.

"I never called you to tell you about her, because I thought I knew how you'd react. I've raised her, on my own, without even telling her your first name. I acted as though you didn't exist, to protect the both of you.

"Then we moved here, and Ginger somehow manages to literally run into the man who is her father: you. And now, suddenly you're back in my life and in hers for the first time. It's too much for even me to handle, so how in the world could she be coping?

"I can't do this, because I don't want Ginger to have to deal with anything more in her life right now. I'm sorry, Greg, but I just can't."

By the time she had finished her little speech, tears were streaming down her face. Seeing this, House reached over to wipe them away. Noticing this, Ariel grabbed his hand. She pulled him up and to the door, where she wordlessly handed him his jacket.

As soon as he put it on, Ariel opened the door, and gently pushed him outside. "I'm sorry," she repeated one last time before closing the door. She then turned and, leaning heavily against the door, she slid to the floor, where she started sobbing quietly.

With a sigh, House started down the path to his bike. He was sitting on it, with his helmet raised over his head when he changed his mind. Standing up and grabbing his cane, House started up the path.

He knocked on the door forcefully and less than thirty seconds later, the door opened to reveal Ariel looking worse than she did a minute ago.

Without saying a word, House reached out and pulled the woman into a warm embrace. They stood like that, for ten minutes, arms wrapped around each other, Ariel's face in House's chest, neither speaking.

Ginger had awoken to the sound of a loud knocking at the front door. Groggily, she glanced over at Marcia and saw that she was still asleep. She got up, still fully dressed, and crept across the main room to the stairs.

Ginger looked down and, gasping inside, saw her mom and dad hugging each other. No, clinging to one another as if their lives depended on it. She gave a little smirk before heading back to bed.

When Ariel had calmed down, she looked up at House. She watched as his face got closer and closer, before closing her eyes as their lips met. She was a little surprised at how gentle the man was being.

When they broke apart, she led him back inside. House noticed that she was exhausted as she closed the door. Without a word, he slid his arm around her waist, and led her (a bit unsteadily) to her room on the first floor.

He helped her lie down on the bed, and removed her shoes. He looked over at her face and saw she was sound asleep, so he pulled the covers over her before leaving the room.

He glanced at a clock on the wall and, realizing how late it was, decided to just sleep on the couch out in the living room. He had trouble falling asleep, though. He thought back to what it was like, in California all those years ago.

He had been so happy, so gentle, so passionate with Ariel. But life had made him bitter later on, after the whole ordeal with his leg and Stacy leaving him. Then Stacy came back and he pushed her away again.

He'd been terrified of what he would have been getting into when he was with Stacy, and found it strange that with Ariel back, he was reverting to his old self.

House suddenly shook his head and laughed quietly. If only Wilson could hear his thoughts; imagine all the things he would say.

Finally relaxing on the couch, House drifted off to sleep.

When Ginger woke up the next morning, she remembered the scene she witnessed late last night. She wondered if it was true, or just a dream.

She got up and got changed quickly before sneaking downstairs. She found her dad asleep on the couch before moving down the hall to peak in her mom's room.

Her mom was sleeping in the clothes she was wearing last night. Not wanting to wake her, Ginger slowly crept out of the room. With one last glance at her dad, she went back up to her room to wake Marcia.

As soon as her friend was awake enough to think coherently, Ginger started telling the girl everything she saw. The two then began dissecting and discussing every possible motive behind each action.

About an hour later, they had moved on to playing the PS3 in the family room.

Ariel woke up to the sounds of some action game. She felt exhausted, and wondered vaguely why she was still dressed. She pulled herself out of bed and took a quick shower.

Leaving her room to start breakfast, she peaked into the living room, and saw House on the couch, sound asleep. Trying to remember what happened last night, Ariel started breakfast.

About half an hour later, House finally woke up. He could hear people talking and eating, and could smell pancakes.

Stretching, he stood up carefully, watching his leg before slowly making his way into the kitchen. He was met by the sight of Ariel, Ginger, and Marcia eating, as he guessed, pancakes.

"Sit down, there's plenty more," Ariel told him, smiling.

Giving a small smile in return, he sat down and grabbed four, smothering them in maple syrup. "You know," he told them through a mouthful of food, "Wilson makes the best pancakes ever."

The girls rolled their eyes and continued eating. A while later, after everyone had finished, Marcia went home.

Ginger went up to her dad and asked him how long he's going to stay today.

He was about to answer when his phone rang. It was his team; they were having trouble with a new patient and needed him.

House reluctantly said goodbye, and headed back to his place to grab a change of clothes, at the very least.

After he left, Ginger went upstairs and started playing the drums. Ariel took a couple of aspirins to help with the headache from both last night's alcohol and the music.

She had to admit, she was a bit sad to see House go. She wondered if maybe Ginger would be alright if the two went out once in a while. She decided it was time to have a talk with her daughter.

As she went up the stairs, the noise from the drums grew louder and louder. Ariel ended up having to wave her arms and yell to get her daughter to stop.

When she finally did, Ginger asked, "What's up, Mom?"

Ariel led her over to one of the couches, and the two sat down. "Honey," she began, "I need to know how you feel about your father. I know you just met him about a week and a half ago, but what do you think?

"I'll understand if you think things are going too fast, with him suddenly offering to take you out, teach you guitar, play video games with you, and so on."

Ginger stopped her mother there. "Mom, I love how fast he's come around. I like that he wants to get to know me, because I certainly wanna get to know him. If you ask me, he hasn't been around _enough_."

Ariel suddenly pulled her daughter into a hug, and Ginger smirked, knowing that her Mom was very close to, if she has not already, falling back in love with him.


	11. The Dream

**A/N – **Here's the last chapter. I'm sorry about abruptly ending this, but I am completely out of ideas. I'm also sorry it's so short compared to my last few chapters. Maybe one day I'll figure out what will happen next, and create a sequel, but for now I guess you lovely readers will have to make do.

**Chapter 10**

**The Dream**

Three weeks had passed by quite nicely for House, Ariel, and Ginger. House had been giving his daughter guitar lessons almost every day, and discovered early on that she had his musical talent when she picked it up quickly.

He even had her sleep over at his place one weekend. But Ginger's favorite activity was their biggest secret. Her dad was teaching her to drive his motorcycle. She was loving that, but knew if her mom ever found out, there'd be hell to pay.

Ariel was loving life in New Jersey. Business was great, Ginger was finally behaving herself (well, more than she used to), and Greg House was back in their lives. She couldn't be happier with her life.

House had taken Ariel out several times, and both found they still enjoyed each other's company. Ariel couldn't help but wonder if this time around House would end up proposing. She hoped so.

And to be honest, he was hoping it would get to that point one day, too.

* * *

Well, House had done it. He had proposed to the love of his life, Ariel, and the two had survived planning the wedding.

And now it was the big day. Everything was in order, everyone in their seats, and House, with his best man, Wilson, was standing up front.

Gazing around him, House found that he couldn't stop smiling. It was a small wedding. His team, Cuddy, and his parents were sitting to House's left. Ariel's friends and family, and Marcia and her parents were sitting to his right.

Although he couldn't be happier, House still felt nervous. What if he did something to ruin this relationship? What if something happened to him? With all the vicodin he takes, it's possible. He turned at grinned nervously at his best friend.

Wilson smiled back encouragingly, and House turned back around. The music started playing, and the doors in the back opened. Everyone's heads turned to watch as his daughter, in a beautiful dress, although she didn't look that comfortable wearing it, walked down the aisle.

When she reached the front of the room, she grinned at him. Her smile was identical to his, and he watched as she stepped to the side.

The march started playing, and this time the whole room stood up. Ariel appeared, looking like an angel in a long, white gown that showed off her perfect figure.

House watched in amazement as she slowly walked down the aisle. He stepped down to meet her. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before taking their place in front of the pastor.

The ceremony started, and it came time to recite their vows. They made their promises, and exchanged rings. Then the pastor said those magic words.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Grinning, House flipped the veil covering Ariel's face and pulled her into a wonderful, deep kiss. When they broke apart, everyone was clapping. Well, Ginger was cheering.

The couple slowly walked down the aisle (if he didn't need the cane, they probably would have run) and out the doors.

A half an hour later, everyone was dancing and talking at the reception. Soon it was time for the couple's first dance. House was nervous about this part because of his leg. But the couple had chosen a slow song, and just swayed to the music.

When it came time to cut the cake and share the first piece, House grinned mischievously as he smothered it all over Ariel's mouth. Smiling just as evilly, she returned the favor.

Finally, it was time for the couple to leave on their honeymoon. Ginger was going to stay at Marcia's while her parents went to Hawaii, a place Ariel had always dreamed of going.

Just as the limo was pulling away from the curb, House was leaning in to kiss his bride.

"_It's another sunny day in New Jersey. It's going to be cool, so be sure to wear your jackets, folks."_

House woke with a start. Blinking, he couldn't believe the dream he had. He couldn't help but wonder what if.

**The End**


End file.
